See you Space samurai
by bluesoul389
Summary: This is actually a strange crossover of Samurai Champloo and Cowboy bebop...Death note characters as well as Trigun, and Fma characters are briefly mentioned...Ricky Martin does too. Insightful look at the roots of our favorite characters.


**See you space samurai...**

"I've found what I've wanted to find. It's over. The two monkeys that were my traveling body guards have now taken off, each to walk his own path. As for me, I hope my life will take me somewhere beautiful. It's been a few months since we all went our separate directions and in order to keep feeding myself I got a job, in a town called Osaka, as a waitress. Crummy job, but at least it'll help feed me and find me a comfortable home while I figure out what to do next."  
"I sort of secretly hope that someday a samurai, with a heart of gold, will come and take me away in his glorious steed. In my dreams he has jet black, unruly, wavy hair that resembles a semi-afro, a magnificent blue kimono, made of the most expensive silk, and a rather dark complexion. He would risk his very life just to protect me, and destiny, would throw us back together no matter what, because we would be meant to be."  
"But I'm not so naïve as to think something like my great fantasy will ever occur. The best I got were two rude monkeys. But, strangely enough, I couldn't have been happier when I was with them."

* * *

Putting down her brush, and the ink away, the cute, but clumsy, mousy girl went back to her waitress duties, after taking a short break to write in her diary. Unbeknownst to the girl, a blonde foreign man, with a fascination for samurai and a terrible habit of sticking his nose up where it didn't belong, read over her shoulder, and after she left, he muttered to himself something in a language nobody understood there, and left.  
The waitress, who had come back to serve water for the costumers, saw the man leaving and couldn't help shivering at the man's strange presence.  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in Japan, some rogue that used to protect a certain squirrelly girl, walked out of a bar, slightly drunk and with a strange feeling of purpose.

"Ehhh… I'm going to Osaka!"

And so, after having liberated some little town from the vicious claws of the local yakuza, simply because he was bored, this badass made his way to Osaka, scratching his unruly semi-afro.  
At the exact same time, oddly enough, a mysterious samurai, who always wore a silken blue kimono, and was also the former bodyguard or some squirrelly girl, had already begun his journey to Osaka, along with a handful of young men who wished to honor the old code of the samurai, to open a new samurai school.  
Lastly, the foreign samurai, who had read the waitress's diary, epically mounted his horse and rode on to the horizon to his time machine space ship. His mind went back to what the girl had written in her diary. He knew that although the man she wrote about in her diary could have been him, it wasn't. The man had several traits that just didn't belong. But hadn't he, Andy, already met another man, in his past but in the world's distant future, who had an unruly semi-afro, dark skin and always wore a blue suit, some Spike guy? Nah, he was nothing like the man the girl had described.  
The great Andy eventually returned with some sake to his space ship. Deciding he liked the past too much to go back to the future, he settled in Edo Japan. Some time later he met a woman, had many kids, and died and epic death in his sleep.

* * *

Many, many years passed, and the children of the four main protagonists of this story had children with each other. These children had some children who decided to move out from Japan to Mexico, U.S and several parts of Europe. These people also had kids and so on.  
Eventually, the 21rst century arrived and saw some of the greatest descendants of Mugen, Fuu, Jin and Andy.  
Some of these included the greatest detective in history, known only as "L", his very distant 1/495th cousin and comrade, police officer Touta Matsuda, a hippie scientist and known mentor of the legendary Vash the stampede: Rem Saverem, some Roy Mustang guy, a bounty hunter known as Spike Spiegel (a man who greatly resembled the man of Fuu's fantasies), Ricky Martin and some douche known as Andy Von de Oniyate, who built himself a time traveling space ship only to get lost afterwards…

_See you space samurai…_


End file.
